Music is what feelings sound like
by ichiLOVE
Summary: A compilation of song fics about my favorite pairings. Multiple pairing inside. Mainly: HitsuKarin and IchiRuki. Always read the author's note please.
1. Lips of an Angel

**AN: I need to edit this story because someone PM me that using a lyrics from a song and put it in the story is a violation. So I've decided to removed all the lyrics. **

**As you can see, it wasn't a one-shot anymore. I'll be compiling song fics here instead of posting them one by one. **

**I suggest to all of my readers to LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING MY STORY. So you can relate, specially now that I've removed the lyrics. **

**I'm also open for requests so if you have some kindly PM me or post it as an review. I'll give you the credits of course. **

**So let's start! **

**Title: Lips of an Angel. **

**Summary: They never really moved on. HitsuKarin/Hitsuhina. AU**

**Song: Lips of an angel**

**Artist: Hinder **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and Lips of an Angel. **

* * *

_Kring Kring Kring..._

Toushiro looked at his mobile phone and his eyes widened. The brightness of his phone makes his eyes hurt a little bit.

_Incoming call  
**Kurosaki Karin.**_

Toushiro took a deep breath and flip his phone. Placing it to his ears.

"Toush..." the voice in the other line said, her voice cracked and he can feel her sadness.

Toushiro's eyes soften, sighing a bit. He stands up to his bed carefully so he can't disturbed the sleeping girl besides him.

Momo.

He looked down at the sleeping figure. Her hair that is usually in a bun is now disheveled. Her petite body is covered with his own blanket.

"Toush..." the voice on the other line choked up.

"Karin... what happened?" Toushiro asked softly. He went to the kitchen so Momo can't hear their conversation.

"Jinta... He...He..." Karin sobs.

"He what?" He asked furiously. No one can make her cry...

No one...

But why is she crying right now?

"He killed Yuzu..." Her voice is barely audible but he heard it right.

Yuzu was killed. Jinta killed her.

Toushiro stared blankly for a second, waiting for her words to sink down to him. Yuzu, her twin, her other half was killed. How is she fighting right now.

She was...

She was...

Alone.

Toushiro immediately grab a glass of water but he losses his control and now the broken glass are scattered on the floor. Hoping that he didn't wake Momo up, he glance to his bedroom to looked at the sleeping girl. Gladly, she wasn't awake.

"Karin..." He said.

"Toush.. What should I do... I'm... I'm... scared..."

He hates her voice right now, she shouldn't be crying. He should be with her right now...

To hold her...

To support her...

To LOVE her...

But he wasn't.

"I just want to let you know... you... you're the only one who always listen to me. How.. How are you now?" Karin asked, changing the topic. She laughed bitterly to it.

Toushiro sighs and said, "never been better." He lied. Of course that's what she want to hear.

Karin laugh on the other line. "That's great..." She said softly. "Are you comming to Yuzu's wake, huh TOUSHIRO?"

He stayed silent for a moment. Remembering all his memories with her. The way she ruffles his hair, the way she cuddled with him to his bed, the way she laugh. Oh God. Those happy memories...

"Yeah."

"I'm happy..." Karin started, "you finally found the right girl right?"

"Yeah, I've found her... though we didn't last long." He answered truthfully.

Karin didn't talked.

"Does Ichigo knows about what happened to Yuzu?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was really shocked. He'll probably kill Jinta if he saw him. Too bad that bullshit escaped, but the police are helping us."

"That's good... I'm always right here if you need to something." Toushiro closed his eyes.

"I know... that's what I love about you."

His eyes snapped open. That word... That dreaded "L" word. She says it.

LOVE.

They broke up a year ago, but it feels like it was yesterday. The wounds in their heart are still fresh. No, there is no third party or a light bulb. They broke up because they got tired with each other. There are no hatred in their hearts but only regrets...

Regrets that they should be together until now, regrets that they shouldn't broke up.

They are still young back then but they are still young right now, hovering at the age of 18, their break up is drastic. No one sees that coming. They looked like they are really in love with other then suddenly...

Suddenly...

Their forever is over.

"I've always dreamed about you." Karin mumbled. "It was the same dream, we dreamed when we are still together. Remember? Mika and Hiro. They're our imaginary children.  
We've promised to each other that our future children will be named Mika and Hiro."

"Yeah, I remember. Do you remember the way we plan for our future, our dream house, our dream work and on how to disciplined our children?" Toushiro chuckled at the bitter sweet memories.

"I do..i never forget it." Karin admitted. "It was the best days of my crappy life."

He smirked, she hadn't change in a bit. Though crying is an exemption. The last time he saw her cry...

It was the night when he walked her home, she was saying goodnight.

But he knew her better...

It really means goodbye.

"Did he know that you're talking me?" Toushiro asked out of blue.

"We... We broke up last month."

"Oh, sorry." Deep inside of him it wasn't an apology. He was really happy that they broke up.

"How about you? Did Momo know about this?"

Momo? Toushiro turned around and he realize that Momo is with him, sleeping in his own bed, tired after sex. How can he forgot her? His thoughts are all to Karin, he forgot the sleeping girl in his room.

"She... doesn't know." He said softly.

"Is she there with you right now?" Karin asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping in my bed... I really wish she was you."

Karin laugh again. "You really miss me Toush."

"I do always miss you Karin."

Karin remained silent again.

"...I also missed you Toushiro."

Hearing that, he smiled bitterly. His heart is pounding hard, maybe Karin's as well.

"Well, I need to go." She said. Sadness fills her voice again.

"Don't." He begged.

"No. Toushiro, we can't... we can't be together anymore..."

Tears slipped into Toushiro's eyes. Hitsugaya Toushiro never cries... but right now, he need to let go all this emotions.

"I love you Toushiro... I always do." Karin said sincerely.

His eyes widened. Her voice, it was filled with love like before.

He needed her...  
She needed him...  
They're meant to be...

"I love you forever Karin. I'll be there..."

Toushiro quickly grabbed his coat and left a note to his bed side so Momo can see it when she wake up in the morning. Toushiro take a one last glance to Momo and said,

"I'm sorry... she wasn't you. And she's the one that I need, the one that I love."

* * *

**AN: Tadaaaaaa! So here it is the edited version. Please review. **


	2. Why

**AN: I've decided to make a compilation of song fics that I wrote instead of publishing them one by one.**

**I'm open for song suggestions so if you have some request just PM me or put it in your reviews so if I have time, i'm going to write it. And of course i'll give you the credits. :)**

**This song is called "Why" by Avril Lavigne. I love all of her song, and she's really pretty. I envy her.**

**Oh, and please I suggest to LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING THIS.**

**Title: Why **

**Pairings: HitsuKarin, IchiRuki, JintaYuzu**

**Song: Why **

**Artist: Avril Lavigne**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and Why.**

* * *

"Karin..." Tōshirō mumbled. They are standing near the guard rail where they always watch sunset.

"Hmm?"

"I need to go." Tōshirō said softly, his voice was filled of sadness.

Karin stared at him and force a grin, "then come back again next time Tōshirō! I'll be waiting."

"You don't understand." His voice hardened. "It's a war Karin. Aizen can kill us."

Karin closed his eyes, "I know he can't. You wouldn't let him. Ichi-nii wouldn't let him." Reaching for his hands, she squeeze it lightly. "I believe in you."

Tōshirō also closed his eyes, feeling her warmth through his hands. "After the war, if we survived... We can't... I can't be here anymore."

Karin eyes snapped open. "No..."

"I'm sorry Karin, I can't love you... You don't deserve a guy like me." Tōshirō stared to her, eyes cold. He pulled his arm away and cross it to his chest.

Karin remained silent. Her eyes begun to swell, tears forming through her eyes.

Tōshirō stared at the poor girl in front of him, his heart aches. All he said was a lie, he love her, he needed her, she means the world to him but they can't be together. She's a human, maybe not a normal one but never less a human and he is a shinigami, a ranking officer. They shouldn't co-exist.

"Stop it." Karin muttered to herself as she wipe her tears.

Tōshirō took a step forward but Karin stops him.

"No... I don't need your pity." She said. "You can go now." Karin laughs bitterly.

But Tōshirō can't control himself, he hugged her, burying his face to her neck. "I'm sorry..." He didn't want to let go, but he needed to.

Karin was shocked to his action but her tears kept on falling. She wrapped her arms to his waist, feeling his love for the last time. She knew he love her but she didn't know why he didn't fight for her.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes but Karin is the one who let go first.

"Go now." Karin said, her tears dried up. "Go now before I begged for you to stay. It will just hurt us both."

Tōshiro nodded and said, "just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Be happy..."

**X.X**

It's been three years since their last meeting but it still feels like yesterday. Ichigo came back to Karakura a year ago which means the war is finally over, with the triumphant look in his face also means that they've own. Aizen is finally dead together with his army.

Karin still doesn't know what happened to Tōshirō. Is he okay? Is he alive? She can't ask her brother about it because he didn't know that she and Tōshirō knew each other.

But one night, Rukia dropped by to visit Ichigo, in her gigai of course. Karin knew that they have something in them. The way Rukia blush when Ichigo teases her and the way Ichigo talked to her, his voice are filled with love even though it's sarcastic or whatsoever.

Karin looked at her brother and Rukia as they were bickering in the living area, they've remind her of her and Tōshirō.

"You know what, Matsumoto-fukutaichō said that Hitsugaya-taichō has a crush here in the living world? Can you believe that? But I really think he has a crush on Hinamori-fukutaichō, he almost died just to save her." Rukia stated.

"I wonder who's that girl Matsumoto is talking about. But I think your right, he cares for Momo. Anyone can see it." Ichigo muttered.

Karin heard them loud and clear. Tōshirō is alive, she sigh in relief. But who is this Hinamori-fukutaichō? Karin knew Matsumoto but this Momo, she heard that Tōshirō cares for her, he even risk his own life. That thought hurts her, it's breaking her shattered heart more into pieces.

Karin glance at their clock, it was still 5pm. One more hour till dinner, she needed some time to be alone. She walked past to Rukia and Ichigo and grabbed her baseball cap.

"I'm going out." Karin's voice cracked. Tears are now streaming to her face. Luckily, she's wearing a cap so they can't see her crying.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked her sister worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be back before dinner."

Karin walked at the familiar path she always walk through. Her feet leads her to her special place, their special place.

The guard rail.

Karin stopped walking and her eyes widen, he was there. Tōshirō was there, texting on his phone like the day they've first met. She was about to call him but in a blink of an eye he was gone.

**X.X**

Late at night, Karin skipped dinner and went straight to bed.

"Tōshirō..." she mumbled, tears slipping through her eyes. Did he forget him? Did he loved someone else? This thoughts are breaking her. She still loves him. Karin closed her eyes and drift to sleep.

On the other side of Karakura, Tōshirō was sitting in Inoue's roof. His thoughts are all to Karin.

"Master, you should see her. It's killing you." Hyourinmaru said.

"I... I can't. She should live a normal life." Tōshirō sigh.

"We both know it's not what you want."

"I - I don't know anymore" Tōshirō admitted.

"You'll figure it out master, you're a smart one. Just follow your heart."

So Tōshirō did follow his heart. He went to the Kurosaki's house and climbed into Karin's window. He carefully open her window and slid himself inside.

He saw her, the love of his life. She's sleeping peacefully but her eyes is still wet from crying. He looked around and he saw her twin, she was also sleeping. Her back is facing him.

Tōshirō carefully sit beside Karin, he brushed his fingers to her cheek lightly.

"I miss you..." He mumbled.

"Tōshirō..." Karin said while sleeping.

Tōshirō's eyes widened. Did he wake her up? Karin's eyes remained close which means she's still sleeping. "Maybe she's dreaming of me." He thought with a smile.

**X.X**

Karin woke up with a bitter sweet smile. She feels him again. She absentmindedly place her hands to her cheek. She feels an icy pressure in it.

During the afternoon while Karin is going home from school, she saw a hollow approaching towards her.

"Shit." She cursed as she grabbed her soccer ball and kicked it directly to the hollow's face.

"Do you think that stupid ball can kill me?" The hollow quickly grabbed Karin's petite body and squeezed her.

"Tōshiro..." Karin called his name, hoping that he'll save her again like before.

Suddenly a cold wind gushed to them and she saw her hero. Wearing his shihakusho and his haori in glory.

"Stupid." Tōshirō grumbled as he sliced the hollow into half. He shunpo-ed to catch Karin and carried her away.

Karin slowly opens her eyes and she saw the bright teal eyes she fell in love with. He saved her. He came to rescue her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked irritably.

"I-I... You saved me, thank you." Karin said, her face is heating up.

Tōshirō sighed and put her down. "I need to go." He said.

"Don't." Karin begged, holding his uniform's sleeves so he can't go.

"Karin... I should go back. I'm sorry."

"Don't leave me..." Karin sobbed. She start to cry again. Karin never cries but this time, she can't stop the tears from flowing.

Tōshirō gaped at her, it hurts him to see her like this. He love her but he wasn't sure about it. He doesn't know if he could make her happy, and he his dead, how can they start to build a family. Setting his heart aside, for him she needed to live normal. She needed to have a perfectly fine, alive husband, she needed to have a family, children.

"I love somebody else." He lied to her, but he knows within himself that he can't love anybody else, just her. Only her.

Karin loosen her griped to Tōshirō's sleeves, "is that... Hinamori-san, the girl you're in love with?" She asked.

Tōshirō's eyes soften, but he's curious on how did she know Hinamori. Decided to play along he nodded and said, "yes it's her."

Karin forced a smile and said, "I'm happy for you but I thought you'll choose me." Her tears are still streaming down to her face. She can't take it anymore so she just run away.

Tōshirō didn't follow her, guilt is eating him. Tears are also forming to his eyes.

"I love you..."

**X.X**

Six months have passed, Tōshirō buried himself to paperwork, he never goes out in his office except of their is a meeting. His fukutaichō was so worried about him.

"Taichō, you've been working for 3 consecutive days, you need to rest. Look at you." Matsumoto said worriedly.

"I need her..." Tōshirō muttered, his eyes are blank, eye bags are formed under it. His hair is also disheveled.

Matsumoto remained silent, she knows who "her" was. She knows that her captain was smitten to a certain black haired Kurosaki girl but still chooses to let go for her sake. He wants her to live a normal life as much as possible but it's killing him.

Karin on the other hand, is now somehow happy. She learned to moved on but deep inside of her she was still hoping. She tried dating guys but none of them are her type. She want a drop dead gorgeous, mind numbingly short, white haired, bright teal eyed guy.

Karin looked at the two couple in the leaving area, Yuzu was with Jinta while Ichigo was with Rukia. "Really? Am i the only one who doesn't have a love life here." She stated sarcastically.

The two couples blushed and she smirked.

"I told you, you should let Usui-kun to date you Karin-chan." Yuzu exclaimed.

"She's not my type Yu." Karin sigh.

"How about Shirō-kun?" Ichigo asked.

Karin froze. "What?" She snapped.

"Oh easy Karin..." Ichigo scratched his head. "You know, that Tsukishiro guy who is super rich, he even bought a year supply of hershey."

"Ohh..well, I don't want to looked like a gold digger or something."

"Don't worry my beautiful Karin-chan! Daddy is here to love you!" Isshin exclaimed as he run to hug Karin.

"Shut up!" Karin growled as she kicked her father's face fair and square.

"Hey what's that?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"It's an invitation. Hinamori Momo and Izuru Kira's wedding."

Karin turned her head to the couple. Did she heard it right? Hinamori and Kira? Not Hinamori and Hitsugaya? Karin can't helped but to smile.

**X.X**

They've met again after a couple of months. Tōshirō passed out right after Hinamori and Kira's wedding because of fatigue. So after a few weeks of resting, Unohana taichō advised that he should take a vacation in the living world.

Tōshirō stopped at his favorite place, this place really brings back memories. Memories of him and Momo when they were still young, memories of him and Karin on the first day they've met. Memories of him and Karin when he needed to go for the war.

"You're here again." He heard a voice behind him. He didn't bother looked back because he knows who it was.

"What do you want?" He asked her grumpily.

"Is that a new way to greet a long time friend after a few months of not seeing each other Tōshirō?" She asked while sitting beside him.

"Hn" He grunted.

"How are you now?" Karin asked.

"I'm fine."

"Really?" Karin raised a brow to him.

"Yeah, Momo and I perfectly fine." Tōshirō scoffed, using his beloved not-related-by-blood sister's name to his lie.

Karin laugh, "How can you love someone who was already married to someone?"

Tōshirō stiffed. She knew about the wedding.

"I've heard it to Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee. They're talking about it. They've also received the invitation." Karin stated matter-of- factly.

Tōshirō remained silent.

"Why did you lie?" Karin asked softly.

"I don't want to hurt you." He answered.

"You did it already."

"I know, but if I'll continue to love you, you'll ended up being more hurt. I don't want to punished you. I can't give you a happy family you deserved to have." Tōshirō stands up and start to walk away.

**X.X**

After a week, Tōshirō decided to go back to Soul Society, he can't stay here. The more he stays here, the more he'll see her. The more he'll see her, the more it's hard for him to let go.

"Taichō, why are here? I thought you'll be staying there for six months" Matsumoto asked.

"I can't stay there for long matsumoto." Tōshirō replied coldly, as he sits to his chair.

"Did you see her?"

Tōshirō nodded. "She knows the truth about Momo and I."

"Why don't you fight for her?" Matsumoto stated not as his fukutaichō but his friend.

"I...I'm scared..." Tõshirō muttered, "I'm scared that if we continue our relationship into something, we've end up being hurt. I'm scared that maybe one day she'll realize that I'm not the one for her, that I'm no good, that I can't give her a family that she deserved.

Matsumoto smiled at her taichō, only few people can see him like this, and she's lucky that she's one of them. "Take Rukia and Ichigo for example, do you think they've thought that idea? Look at them now, they are completely in love with each other. They don't care about their future, what matters the most is the present. Momo and Kira, they're married. Do you think, they'll going to marry each other if one of them is nagging about not having a family. They're both shinigami. They're dead. And speaking of Hinamori, you treated her as your sister but you're not even blood related. Taichō, family isn't always having a children running around. It's the bond you've made with your special someone."

Tōshirō stared at his fukutaichō in a while. Did Matsumoto bumped her head when he is not around? It wasn't like her at all. "Matsumoto, are you sick." He asked, a ghostly smile flickered across his face.

Matsumoto burst into laugh. "Of course not taichō! So stop mopping around and get your ass up! Confess to Karin and be happy!"

Tōshirō didn't talk but he've decided.

"Gotta go taichō..." His fukutaichō sing-sang.

"Matsumoto."

"Yeah?" She turned around before she opens the door, hoping that he'll never stopped her from going out like he always did.

"Thank you."

**X.X**

Tōshirō immediately go back to Karakura, he must tell Karin how he feels. He directly went to Kurosaki's house after he gets his gigai to Urahara.

Knock knock.

Ichigo opens the door and he saw the white haired captain.

"What are you doing here Tōshirō?" Ichigo gaped.

"First, it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you! And where's Karin?" He asked irritably.

"She's- wait?! How did you know her?" Ichigo stared at him dumbfounded.

"Ichi-nii, who's there?" Karin asked but when she saw the white haired guy, she gasped. "Tōshirō, what are you doing here?"

"You know each other?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, what are you yelling?" Rukia asked as she goes down to the staircase with Yuzu.

"We need to talk," Tōshiro said, ignoring Ichigo's ruckus.

"There's nothing to talk about Tōshirō!" Karin snapped.

"Hitsugaya-taichou." Rukia said, Tōshirō looked at her and nodded.

"Wait-what talk? What's happening?" Ichigo asked.

"Karin please." Tōshirō begged.

"What the hell is this Tōshirō! Karin!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, let them talk!" Rukia glared to him.

"Say it now. What do you want to talk about?" Karin stated.

Tōshirō looked around him and he saw her whole family is looking intently to him, Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu and even her own father who stayed silent until now. He took a deep breath and said, "Karin i know that I'm acting a complete bullshit this past few years, I've hurt you, I made you cry, I made you suffer but I'm regretting it all. I need you Karin. To be honest, I'm scared that Aizen might use you because you're my weakness so I need to let go of you. I don't want you to get hurt, to die. After the war, I realized that I can't live without you. I know I'm dead but you make me feel alive, you make me do things that I'm not supposed to do but I also think about you. You're alive. You deserved someone who is alive also, you deserved someone who can give you a family... And I can't give you that Karin. I'm scared that one day you'll realize that there is someone better than me. I'm sorry if I lied to you Karin, I'm sorry if I had to use Hinamori's name. She's practically my sister for god's sake! I don't know if you can still forgive me but I just want to let you know that I've always love you."

Everyone's face is priceless. Ichigo's mouth is on the floor, Rukia's eyes are wide open, Yuzu is blushing furiously, Isshin is grinning like a mad man and Karin, she's close to tears.

"Karin, would you give me another chance to prove my love for you?" Tōshirō asked.

Karin didn't answer, instead she leaped into Tōshirō and kiss him passionately.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! It's finally done! Hell yeah! So tell me what you think. Please Review! I removed the lyrics again, my bad.**


End file.
